And I Liked It
by SkyyRyder
Summary: ONE SHOT x At a party one night, a certain blonde from Ipswich has to fight a temptation they never thought they’d face. Every thing is not what it seems…


**A/N: **Not my normal kind of writing; but I heard the song and I just fell in love with the idea. So... tell me what you think.

* * *

… **And I Liked It**

This wasn't like her; she normally didn't do things like this. She was usually the down to earth, good girl. The one that didn't get in to any trouble, ever.

She left the heavy partying and drinking to Kate and the other girls at Spenser Academy. But tonight, tonight she had decided to throw her inhibitions to the window. Kate had declared it girl's night, and Caleb and the guys were just going to Nicky's.

Kate told her about this wicked party in Andover, and begged her to go with her. So, she did.

What a mistake that was, she realized that now.

She couldn't get the tempting thoughts out of her head. She shook the thoughts, she should not be thinking like this. She had a boyfriend and she loved him, or at least she was pretty sure that she loved him.

"Here drink this," Kate thrusted yet another drink in to her hand, the dark haired girl was living it up without jealous Pogue on her back about drinking and dancing with random strangers.

The blonde looked down at the drink and swallowed hard, could she really keep downing these shots like it was nothing? And the thoughts, the devilish thoughts that were crossing her mind at that very moment as she watched Kate dance with a really hot guy from Andover Academy.

"You want another drink?" A pair of red lips asked her as she leaned against the bar, slamming down the empty glass.

Blue eyes fixated on a pair of green ones, a bit of mischief dancing around the irises. The blonde smiled and nodded her head slightly, not able to take her eyes off of the person in front of her. There was something captivating about the person in front of her, or maybe it was the booze that was talking.

She downed the shot that was offered to her and downed another one consecutively.

Kate was lost in the sea of people and the blonde had no one to keep her out of trouble. She licked her lips, the person in front of her was talking to the bartender and ordered another round of shots.

"Here you go," The voice pulled her out of her thought for a minute, grabbing her attention, those green eyes giving off a hint of playfulness as they downed their shot.

"You wanna dance?" The question slipped out of her mouth before she had a second to think about it.

The green eyes lit up slightly and a hand grabbed on to hers pulling her out on to the dance floor. Their bodies moved together like her body had never moved before. She was entranced by this person, something about the way they moved that really grabbed her and took a hold of her.

The blonde was dancing provocatively with the mystery person when her entire body heated up, a flush washed over her cheeks and her breath got caught in her throat. Before she knew it she was pulled in to an intense lip lock.

Her eyes clamped shut; her hands found their way in to dark brown curls. Soft hands grasped on to her hips as the taste of cherry hit her tongue. She felt butterflies in her stomach as a warm tongue slipped in to her mouth, she tilted her head letting her partner have better access to her mouth.

She pulled away, her blue eyes wide as she stared at the green-eyed person in front of her. She didn't just let this happen... did she? She felt her head buzz slightly as the soft hands let go of her waist.

The green eyed party goer flashed a toothy grin and walked away, leaving her standing in the middle of the dance floor completely bewildered. She had enjoyed that way too much; with a person she didn't even know.

She prayed that she would never have to tell Caleb about what just happened, that she wouldn't have to explain her intentions. She wouldn't have to tell her boyfriend that she had just... She couldn't even bring herself to think it, or say it.

Sarah took a seat on a step as she thought about what had just happened. Her small hands raked through her messy blonde hair and the taste of cherry Chap Stick stained her lips.

She had just kissed a girl.

And she liked it.

* * *

**I do not own the Covenant, or the song "I Kissed A Girl" by Katy Perry, just simply writing out of boredom. But, I know I've been curious before, who hasn't... right? **

REVIEW.

* * *


End file.
